


He has risen, though he has fallen.

by Blacksheepsfur



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheepsfur/pseuds/Blacksheepsfur
Summary: Oneshot of Alec and Magnus’s life as the rulers of Edom. Alec is immortal and the rift is sealed with no traveling between.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	He has risen, though he has fallen.

The swirling chaotic red atmosphere burned around Magnus, however he felt a spike in his magic. Imperial magic his father called it, to the small starving Indonesian child having a throne was a dream come true. Despite that throne being in a fiery hellish demon realm. He thought his father cared about him, in his own way he seemed to still. However whether fallen or not angels did not love as we do. Well Raziel may have holy justification for burning annoying and/or greedy Summoners where they stood. His father did seem to have love for him, if only not letting him not erase his memories or starve. Maybe it was more of a possessive love, he was his only living heir it seems, though he was not pleased with his choice in husbands. Alec was not exactly what the greater demon would approve of, he did kill demons. He was also the love of Magnus’s life and he hadn’t cared what his father had to say for centuries anyway. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Alec groan in pain. Magnus worried bringing him here would hurt him due to his angel blood. Edom was poison to angels. 

No doubt Raziel would not be happy with his children venturing into a demon realm no less engaged to the son of a fallen angel. No, he would not be pleased but he could complain if angels complained. Magnus was never one for authority and well heaven reeks of it. 

“Magnus, I’ll be okay, but you need to close the rift.” Alec he said. 

“It’s not too late to go back to Jace and Isabelle.” Magnus reminded him, he wouldn’t be able to once they closed the rift. 

Alec smiled at him, it was a smile filled with both pain and love. 

“I’m staying with you forever.” He whispered 

Magnus felt a tear drip down his cheek. He loved Alec and he would till the day he died. 

Magnus felt the rift close, and he held Alec as he fell to his knees and cried out, his parabatai rune fading. He held Alec until he fell asleep in his arms, in that red sandy hell. 

Magnus carried Alec through the gates and into his father's palace. With him gone, it was him and Alone, though Lilith might come for her occasional unfortunate visit. 

He laid Alexander down on his huge red bed, and he watched him. Alec had given up everything for him, just to be with him. 

Demons cannot feel as humans do, however out of fear they respected Alec. It was a strange thing to see an angels child speaking with Lilith. 

Lilith though no doubt a monster was strangely understanding. Maybe it was because she was once human, once in love. Magnus didn’t understand it, how someone so holy could fit into this desolate place with him. Alec probably didn’t either but over time we all change. 

And in time only a few warlocks and silent brothers had ever seen Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, however the story lived on. 

It was true that some criticized him, giving up everything for  _ a filthy warlock. _ Though others spoke of it as a great love story, it was worthy of a ballad. Through their bond, Alec never aged, he was tied to Magnus and his life would not end until his did. 

Since nobody can ever return or travel to Edom nobody has ever seen him, if they did they might marvel at him. 

Draped in finery along with his husband, he sits upon his own throne. Hand in Magnus and his bow draped across his lap. 

It has grown old and the runes faded but he still holds it. Nobody would ever touch it but Magnus for it would mean certain death. The king's lover is ruthless, never losing his need to hunt. 

And when they retire to the royal chambers they might not leave for days. 

  
  
  



End file.
